


Synesthesia

by papapapuffy



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Maids, OOCness, Orgasm, Synesthesia, Wet & Messy, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Synesthesia from a Greek word meaning "together" and "sensation." The shared connection between the oni twins. Generally it's useful...just not tonight.





	Synesthesia

Disclaimer: not mine

 

It was late at night. The mansion was quiet; Subaru and Rem have already retired for the night. Ram put the hot tea kettle on the lunch cart next to two cups and saucers. She pushed the cart out of the kitchen. The head maid wore a simple smile on her face. Elegantly she walked towards her master's office.

Her knuckles lightly rapped on the large double doors. Once permission to enter was granted she opened the door and trotted in shutting it after her. The cart was then parked at the side of his desk. The servant poured a cup of tea and set it within his reach and safely away from a small stack of paperwork. Roswaal reached for the tea with a smile.

She watched happily at his first sip. The oni used their finest tea leaves to make that pot. As he enjoyed a cup she poured herself a cup to enjoy. Never once did he complain about her service or how inappropriate it was to join him. When they were alone she was allowed to be a bit more uncouth with her mannerisms. She thought he was amused by the blunt version of her. In vice versa she likes being the only one to see the real Roswaal.

"Ram didn't interrupt anything did she?" The twin asked politely. Late at night was generally the time he'd reads his beloved gospel. However, she knew that wasn't the case anymore. It was just something she would say to be polite when entering his office. Ram took his empty cup and placed it back on the cart and out of the way.

"Come here." His soft voice commanded gently inviting the small girl into his personal space. Without a second of hesitation she climbed onto his lap sitting sideways. He carefully supported her bent neck and back with a hand. "May the stars be with you." He chanted brushing her peach strands away from her forehead. He touched the base of her broken horn injecting his mana into her body.

The girl's body instantly relaxed into his body resting comfortably against his chest. A faint sigh escaped her throat. It feels good, it all ways does. And the intimacy always made her happy. Subconsciously she nuzzled her head against his chest. His mana circulated through her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Waves of warmth slowly radiated down into her gut. Her thighs pressed together as a shiver went down her spine. Not a new feeling just somewhat stronger than normal. Breathing deeply the oni licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Mm-ah...!" She moaned a little louder. Her own voice shockingly caught her attention. 'Did Ram make that noise?!' With cloudy eyes she looked at the male's face. One of his delicately groomed eyebrows was raised with confusion. 'Ram did make a noise..!' Her cheeks flushed a deeper red then they were before. Her cerise eyes closed tightly and her lips pursed stopping another incoherent verbal cry from breaking out. She bit into her bottom lip her hands clenching at her outfit. Why was the oni's body reacting like this?

She tried to empty her mind and focused on the extra emotions in her body. What where they from? Rem? Rem's synesthesia? She wasn't really good at hiding her feelings of merriment. In fact she would never try too. Her little sister wasn't just feeling normally happiness was she? A strong wave of pleasure hit her brain making her clench her teeth. Was her horn out as well? That would amplify they shared sensations. Ram's eye brows knitted together as she thought of the most plausible reason for this so late at night. Horror envelope the maid's face as her panties began to dampen more than normal. This was bad.

Her body shook in his lap; right now she was unsure if it was from pleasure or anger. Her younger sister must be experiencing some ecstatic. The older sibling's body filled up with mana as the magic brimmed over the top. Ram arched her back and let out an uncharacteristic scream. Her body violent quivered in the aftershock of their pinnacle pleasure. Concerned the long haired man removed his fingers from her sensitive forehead. He supported her limp body with confusion written in his wide heterochromic eyes.

The peach haired girl panted trying to in take as much air into her lungs at possible. Her thighs were noticeable wet and sticky. She cringed and kept her head down. Trying to make herself as small as possible the normally confident girl slide off his lap. Ram didn't have to look back to realize she had left her mark on his lap. She could feel the liquid slowly running down her legs. What face was he making? She was too afraid to find out.

Roswaal watched quietly as the oni made her escape.

Making sure her hair covered her face she silently pushed the cart out of the office. She was thankful he didn't try to stop her. Her walk was calm as she tried to appear as normal as possible. 'That did not just happen!' However, once the door was shut her calm demeanor broke as the head maid rushed down the hallway.

\---

The door to Subaru's room was thrown opened with a bang. The two in the room jumped in fright at the girl standing in the door way.

"Sister?!" The shiny horn on her forehead disappeared because of the opening door startling her.

"Ram!?" Subaru's automatic response was to grab the blanket and hold it up to his neck. He saw Ram's normally calm face and the emotions on it unsettled the boy.

She breathed heavily her whole body shaking. Her face was red and her eyes were glossy. Her eyebrows were knitted together and tears were gathered in her eyes. The human shivered in fear he was sure to die. She looked downright outraged.

Rem on the other hand was fully assaulted with her twin's feelings making her flinch. It only took a few seconds to processes what she was feeling; and how her own oni blood should react to them. "Sister..." Rage. Embarrassment. Horror. Sadness. Humility. Self-disgust. Frustration. Sexual satisfaction. All at once her unfettered emotions filled the room radiating from off her body in a thick miasma. "What happened?" Her proud sister would never show her feelings like this. And the fact she did worried Rem to no end.

"Why-!?" She called out. Subaru looked up from behind Rem the emotion in Ram's voice caught his attention. It was less angry and more pain? He gazed at her with concern written on his face. "-During-!" The older sibling had her fingers clenched in her skirt she was angry but it seemed more like crying was going to be her more dominate reaction "-Treatment-?!" Her teeth clenched together the bitter tears started to fall down her round cheeks. She couldn't verbally tell them what's wrong. Her throat wouldn't let her. Without a care she flashed her shame towards the couple. Ram didn't care if Barusu saw. Her embarrassment really couldn't get any worse at the moment.

Subaru's mouth dropped and the younger oni looked shocked. She had promptly grabbed a pillow and smack it over Subaru's face covering his view. His grunt of displeasure went ignored but he didn't fight the pillow to his face either. Ram dropped her skirt to rub at her face.

"Come sister; let's take a bath together." Rem acted fast, she wanted to get her sibling alone before she really started to cry. She wouldn't allow anyone to see her sister's weakness, even her Subaru. The perfect maid slipped out of the bed. She didn't really attempt to cover her nude body in front of her twin. She had her own body fluids drying on her inner thighs. The younger girl quickly threw on her nightgown and took Ram's hand dragging her out of the room.

The prodigy child walked behind her twin staring at her feet. She remained silent only a quiet sniffle here and there. They walked into the bath grabbing the clothes basket for her soiled garments. Rem began to undress the hornless girl starting with her hair ornaments. She wasn't sure if her sibling would react badly to stripping her at the moment. Since Ram didn't react at all she continued. The uniform was removed from her smaller body and blue eyes got a better look at what happened.

Her underwear wasn't just damp but soaked completely. Her thighs glisten with secretion even part of her high socks had a wet stain. That can't be comfortable in the slightest. The younger sibling removed her garter belt, panties and socks. Once nude the Ram grabbed a washcloth to wipe away the mess herself.

The stronger oni discarded her sleepwear and grabbed a cloth to do the same. Once satisfied she didn't have any fluids leaking out she joined the redhead in the bath. Ram was sitting with her back presented to her twin. Her knees were to her chest and her face downwards her hair floating on the surface of the water. A small fetal position. "How will Ram face him tomorrow?" Ram asked weakly. "I acted inappropriately; I even left a mark on his pants."

"I'm sorry." Rem did sound a bit guilty. The blue eyed girl figured out her shared connection caused some problems with her treatment. It wasn't a secret to the younger sister that Ram enjoyed her treatments. Her euphoric intimate time with Subaru plus Ram's intimate treatment was just too much for her body to handle. It was just really bad timing.

"I'm sure things will be better in the morning." She encouraged with rather bland words. Rem didn't really think there master would bring up this accident. He especially wouldn't do anything purposely cruel to hurt her-physically or emotionally. Of course it was still humiliating and her older sister was in a bad mood because of it.

Really all they could do was set a schedule to make sure this never happened again. With a frown Rem scooted closer till there was no space between them. She wrapped her arms around her sibling's smaller body. A small smile graced her face when the redhead didn't pull away from her. No, no matter what Ram would never pull away from Rem. Affectionately she rubbed her forehead against the back of her neck. After a few minutes Ram automatically relaxed into the touch taking contentment in it. The prodigy felt the rise and fall of Rem's chest against her back and unconsciously matched her breathing pace.

"Barusu is going to pay for this tomorrow. Tell him he's going to do all of Ram's work." Well that's not a shocking conclusion. The proud oni was still trying to hide her face from view but she had calm down significantly. At least she wasn't threatening his life. Actually Rem was shocked her sister didn't react much to finding them together. She admittedly didn't give much thought to her sister when it came to Subaru. The older oni was over protective if it came down to a fight... Well, they were both important to her. Rem shook her head from that dark thought.

"What about you're treatments?" It's not like she could avoid their master.

"Ram doesn't really need them every day…" But she loved having them every day. Would the pink haired girl suffer a withdrawal while trying to avoid going to see him? What could be done to make sure this never happened again? Wearing two pairs of panties?

With a displeased grunt the hornless girl stood. "I'm retiring for the night." Ram announced leaving the bath while blue eyes watched her go.

\---

Morning came and as expected Ram avoided showing her face as much as possible. Rem specifically told Subaru to mind his manners around her sister and never speak of what transpired. He was of course willing to listen and avoid any of Ram's attention on him. Subaru was still nervous about Ram. What if she mentioned the way he put his hands on her precious little sister last night?

As the head maid she had only showed up for meals. She was completely quiet, standing behind her master like normal. If Roswaal needed something it was Rem who fulfilled the request like normal. The head maid was only there to oversee things.

As expected no one acted out of character. Ram was playing it cool, able to keep face in front of the noble male and the others. The clown didn't even spare a side glimpse towards the hornless oni during his meal either. Once the meal was over the nobility and his guests left the dining room leaving the servants to clean up. The older sibling started to stack the plates. "Sister?"

"Ram will take care of the dishes." She swiftly takes the cart returning to the kitchen. Rem and Subaru watched her leave sharing a glance at each other. The blue haired girl felt her heart flutter. Was her sister giving her alone time with Subaru? It was still daytime though. It would be completely inappropriate not to mention strange to do it with the sun still out. Rem giggled to herself.

"Rem will dust the rooms and hallways. When I'm done I'll check on you cleaning the bathtub." The dark haired man nodded in consent and kissed her check quickly.

The prodigy child dipped a plate into the hot sudsy water. She scrubbed at the residue on the china. Such a simple routine and yet her body started to drain energy after a few plates. Ram was tired. With each passing day her fatigue got worse. She couldn't let this continue, it was affecting her work more than usual. Her joints started to feel tender and achy. The treatments couldn't be put off any longer. The oni knew she never should have let it get this bad. That only made her feel worse.

It took double the time to clean the dishes then it should have. And it wasn't due to the fault of daydreaming either. Her next assignment was to help with the gardening. She cut half of one bush then her eyes just closed. She felt the prickly leaves against her face as she fell forward.

When her eyes next opened she was in the shade leaning against a tree with a blanket covering her. She glimpsed around the yard. Laundry was hanging, the bushes and trimmed, weeds were plucked, manure was spread and the sun was setting marking it as dinner time. Ram frowned. The girl had slept through most of the day. Brushing the dirt off her uniform she strolled inside. Rem and Subaru had already made a fine dinner. She was only in time to present it to everyone.

Before retiring for the night the younger sister approached her. "Sister…" Her voice was completely serious; it even had an ice cold tone to it. Rem wasn't one to stand up against her but when it came to her health...

"I know." If she didn't go tonight her younger sibling would pick her up and carry her to Roswaal. With shaky hands she placed a tea kettle on the cart and headed towards her master's office. If she puts this off any longer she'll end up hibernating for a season. Rem breathed in relief and turned towards her bedroom. The little twin wasn't worried about her sister changing her mind or running away. The hornless girl always followed through with her words and actions.

She knocked and asked to enter with a clear voice. "Come in." Ram pushed the cart in without greeting or bowing to him. Once it was parked she stood staring at the cup trying to find courage to act normally. His burning gaze always left a number on her.

"Ram, come here." From the corner of her ruby colored eyes she saw his arms extended and opened. She quickly crossed the small distance between them to sit on his lap. She didn't notice his frown when she rested her back against his chest looking towards an empty wall. The master of magic sighed lightly but didn't tell the maid to change positions. He's done this so many times he doesn't need to look at her face to touch the right spot.

His fingers pressed against the damaged organ. Mana from fire, water, wind, and earth attributes began to circulate in her body. Wine colored eyes flutter closed. The strong body went limp to keep her from slowly starting to slide off his body he wrapped an arms securely around her middle. The only noise in the room was the oni's tranquil breathing.

The light from his fingertips died down as his fingers moved to her head stroking her hair affectionately. "How do you feel?"

Ram hummed in approval. "Better." The pain and fatigue was gone all the remained was the afterglow of magical absorption. The long haired man let her rest and recover her strength while petting her hair. He was simply enjoying her presents with him. After a few minutes her eyes reopened the pleasure clearing form her mind. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome; I missed our little nightly meetings." Roswaal teased keeping his voice light. He may have teased but he was still serious about missing her at night.

"I apologize for my indecent behavior." If she wasn't still on his lap Ram would have bowed. A wave of relief flooded her chest. The magician really wasn't upset with her. However, she still didn't turn to look up at him.

"You don't need to be upset over it."

"You're too kind." Ram said her voice wavered slightly still clearly embarrassed. The twin shifted a bit. Her mood was improving each second they talked.

"Hardly, I've never properly responded to your emotions. Even after all these years, I keep forgetting you aren't a child anymore."

"That's right; Ram is no longer a little girl but an attractive fertile woman." Crimson colored eyes blinked in subtle surprise at what just escaped her own mouth. Apparently her audacious personality was coming back too.

"I know you are and I don't know what to think of that."

Without looking at him she turned around to bury her head in his chest. She reached up and clutched onto his jacket. "It's alright, Ram is happy with whatever you give her."

"Not even the gospel could have predicted you." He said his tone filled with affection as he stroked her short locks. The corners of her lips turned upwards in a smug expression he couldn't see. "Now if you don't mind me asking what happened the other day? You've never reacted in such a way before."

Her smirk dropped as her lips pressed together remembering the cause of her irritation. "Rem wasn't able to control our synesthesia while fornicating." Roswaal chuckled. "That's not funny. Why do you support the idea of Ram's cute little sister and that man?"

"How harsh of you. He makes her happy and isn't your sister's happiness most important to you? Besides you don't dislike him as much as you want him to believe."

The older oni pouted slightly. "Ram admits to nothing." The long haired man smiled warmly at her antics. Her eyes widened slightly at the carefree look. The magician looked truly laid back. At this moment he wasn't thinking about his goals. He was looking at her instead of through her; at the girl and not the tool. The maid felt her heart fluttered. She removed her hands from his person and held them to her chest.

Finding this action strange he called out gingerly. "Ram?"

She told him earlier that she was fine with whatever he gave her but the question was still there. Her heart was beating even stronger. "…Will you still reject Ram?"

"..."

With each passing second of silence the oni's heart got heavier. She would really have to wait 400 years. 'At least Rem can save our race.' Both of his arms wrapped around her pulling her into his body. Cherry eyes blinked with an unsure look. The makeup wearing man had never once embraced her so securely like this before. She craned her neck to look up at him. "Roswa-" His name died in her throat as his lips descended on her forehead over her broken horn.

She gasped at the sensation of the heated kiss on the acute organ. Tears gather in her bottom lids and her lips quivered. She wrapped her arms around his back. At least he clearly does care for her and that's what mattered. "Once Emilia takes the throne; I'll be able to focus more your feelings. I promise you that."

"A new promise to me…?" If he wanted another verbal contract then she would give him one. "Then Ram will promise to continue to grow even more beautiful for you."

Roswaal swallowed hard a look of uncertainty on his pale face. "Whatever will I do?" He asked partly rhetorical and the other part rather seriously. The peach haired girl's response was a smirk and a charming yet inappropriate wink.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: At first this was going to be more a crack fic but decided to kinda go against that and the original ending. I scrapped it for a more emotional fic 'wait for me' type fic. I like to think he would struggle with his own feelings for her not because his heart belongs to Echidona but because they are more familial. I'm afraid to know what would happen to Ram if he's able to fully revive her. Anyway I hope that I covered Roswaal's real feelings of: "She's more important to him than before and more difficult for him to deal with than before" well enough.


End file.
